A new path
by SirenSinger
Summary: It's been several years since our favorite heroine left her feudal fairy tale behind and now a forgotten enemy is going to find out why. Halloween special, NXK.


**I do not own Inuyasha**

A new path

A dark shadow gracefully raced through the forest, his feet hardly touching the ground. Her scent ended at a deserted cemetery; the grave yard was far out from where she lived. It was old, untended vines and over grown grass covered most of the grounds. The tomb stones engravings had been washed away and the tomb stones and statues were sinking into the swamp-like muck. He peered around in search of her while trying not to be seen.

He found her under an old oak tree near the dark lake. Like the other children and teenagers he had seen tonight, she too was wearing stranger clothing than usual. He had been to her time many times before; visit by visit he would grow more and more familiar with the customs. Then when he came tonight, it was different. Children walked around in stranger clothing, carrying bags full of small objects wrapped in shiny paper that they had received from other humans. Sitting on civilians porches were pumpkins with faces carved into them and candles flickering inside, making the face glow.

He looked over her attire, it was somewhat familiar. She wore a black strapless dress that came down to her feet and a large hat with a tall point. Her eyes had a dark black powder around them, making the color of her dark blue ocean eyes even more intense.

'_A Witch,' _He thought quietly 'She is dressed as a Witch'. He had read about them in his spare time once.

She was looking into the endless night sky in utter wonder. Yet she had no emotion, nor did she ever. No matter if he was watching over her or not, she showed no emotion. He knew that made her long lost friends worry. Well, perhaps _friends_ would not the right word for them. The so called friends she had here in her time, she left. She just stopped communicating with the three human girls that go to her school. No one knew why, it couldn't be because of her old group, Inuyasha and the others, she left them too. As far as Inuyasha's group, all they know is that she left one morning without saying goodbye and that she never came back.

The three human girls slowly got over it and moved on. Inuyasha and the others however were devastated. She had left when the sacred jewel was complete, so there was no need to worry about the shards. Not that they cared though, her leaving affected all of them. The female demon slayer and the monk with the cursed hand had lost a dear friend. The fox child whom had a deep friendship with the girl was taken in by the couple, for months the fox boy cried. The human girl whom traveled with Lord Sesshomaru sobbed for months too. The wolf demon prince, Koga, fell into despair and refused to even look at the other young wolf demon princess, Ayame, or any other suitor. Inuyasha went into a deep depression, like the wolf demon, he could not look at Kikyo. He did not even shed a tear when she finally expired.

The young maiden sitting under the oak tree knew this would happen, so why did she leave?

This was just one of the questions he was dying to ask. It was rather both embarrassing and dim-witted for him to have these feelings and obsessions for her when he had never even spoke to her. She had probably forgotten about him by now, she mostly likely only thinks of him as the new keeper of the sacred jewel.

He sighed quietly and continued to watch the girl known as Kagome Higurashi.

"There is no need to hide from me" She called out to him quietly; her voice was like a beautiful whispering wind.

He took in a deep breath _'How long had she known that I had been watching her?' _He asked himself.

Kagome glanced over her shoulder at the large statue he had hid behind. She sighed and turned her attention back to the abyss of the night sky. The man stood up and watched her stillness. He slowly walked over to her and leaned against the tree.

"Why have you been following me?" She asked him with a shaded glance.

He looked at her with little expression then looked away, leaving her without an answer.

"I have nothing to give you, the sacred jewel is already in your possession" She pointed out.

"I know that"

They did not look at each other as they spoke; perhaps it was because there was no point in doing so.

"Then why have you come?" She asked him.

"I have a few questions that require answers" He explained.

"I left because there was not a real reason for me to stay" She said, having already known his first question. He must admit that, that caught him off-guard.

"If I would have stayed then I would have been trapped in everyone else's fairy tale. Sango and Miroku get married and have over a dozen children. Koga would marry Ayame and keep his affections for me hidden like an old childhood toy in an attic, only for the toy to become forgotten and left in the attic forever. Rin would someday marry Kohaku, giving Sesshomaru the freedom to run off and build an empire. Shippo would grow into a strong young man and would not need me to take care of him anymore. Then Inuyasha would guilt me into giving half of my soul to Kikyo so she could withstand life. He would marry her and like Koga I would be left in the attic of his mind. Miroku and Sango would have everyone of the couples join them for dinner on a sacred holiday, the couple's children would all play together in another room. Meanwhile all of the adults would be laughing, talking, eating and having a splendid time…Not knowing that I was sitting there as the end of the table, staring unknowingly down at the table cloth, screaming bloody murder inside…"

He thought for a moment and nodded "Probably so, but you left".

"Indeed I did, and I have found that no matter what path I take I always end up screaming inside"

"How so?" He asked.

"Now that I have left Inuyasha and the others I have realized what has now happened to them. I realize that no matter how sad Inuyasha and the others are they will get over the sadness sooner or later. Then their lives will be as it was if I was there."

He knew this was true, "I see, and what about the other paths?"

"My old friends here, along with Hojo have already gotten over me and my family is acting no different from when I wasn't here at all" She sighed "I do not have any more roads to take".

He sat down next to her, the two slowly turned to face each other. Ruby clashed with sapphire as they stared into each other's eyes.

"What is your soul purpose of following me, Naraku?" She asked him.

He cupped her cheek with his hand, "To give you a new path that will never make you scream" He whispered softly.

He leaned closer and kissed her gently on the lips, making her melt into the scene like the full moon above them; melting into the pitch black sky.

…

They walked hand in hand into the shrine that held the precious well. Naraku hanged off the ladder inside the well.

"Can I count on seeing you soon?" She asked him with a small smile

"If you mean soon as in tomorrow then defiantly" He assured her with a cocky smirk plastered upon his lips.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh, "I'll be waiting ether way".

They kissed each other goodbye.

"Oh Naraku," She said just before let go of the ladder.

"Yes my miko?"

She kissed him one last time for the night and whispered "Happy Halloween".

With that perfect ending line, he let go of the ladder and fell into the well, beams of purple and pink following behind him.

…

**Happy Halloween! Let me just say that this is my favorite holiday and my favorite pairing! I hope you all liked this Halloween special!**


End file.
